Love Is Thy Name
by jellyjo2014
Summary: Excuse me, Isabella, but there is someone who wishes to speak with you. He says his name is Edward." I turned around and my heart felt as if it were going to jump out of my chest. - Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's another one of my one-shots. I felt like a challenge and writing a 16****th**** century story felt like the one. Please review**

Chapter One: Return (EPOV)

The hearse bumped along the road as I traveled toward my home in Sheffield, England. I could think of nothing but my family. I missed them terribly and could not delay any longer laying my eyes upon them. My parents, Carlisle and Esme, had written letters to me every day that I was in Portugal. Each letter told of the day's happenings. I also missed my brothers, Emmett and Jasper. Since I'd been away, they both had found wives they adored; Mrs. Rosalie Hale and Mrs. Alice Brandon, now both Mrs. Cullen.

I am envious of my brothers. They have sought out and found the women they love. And I have not. For the woman I love may not love me. She is engaged to be married to Sir Isac Newton's nephew, Lord Michael Newton. Though I know, and several other people must expect, that she is only marrying Lord Newton because she will do a far better job managing Sheffield than he ever has. Though they are the same age, he a bit older, she has always helped him out of the unwise decisions and into the right ones. Now, out of request of many, not including me, she will marry Lord Newton so she will be able to stop the stupid man before he does any more harm to Sheffield's economy.

The carriage came to a stop in front of my parent's home. The house was quaint, as it had always been. I stepped out, gathered my steamer trunk, waved the driver off, and proceeded in the front gate.

"Oh, Edward!" I heard my mother shout as she came running out of the house, waving handkerchief in hand. I put down my bag and wrapped her in an embrace. "Oh, tis my little boy. He's home at last!" She kissed both my cheeks before standing back to look at me. She tugged on my jacket. "Oh, my dear son, you must eat something straight away. You're nothing but bone!" I picked up my bag and allowed her to drag me inside.

"Edward, my boy." My father said, standing up from his desk. "Glad to see you home. How was Portugal. Did that blasted King Henry take you in like he promised?" said he with a stern look. I opened my mouth to tell him about my travels, but Mother intervened.

"Now I don't want to hear of any King Henry talk until my Edward has had a bite to eat." She stuck her nose in the air and drug me, once again, to the kitchen. I sat down at the small table that was reserved for afternoon tea. "Edward, would you like for some tea and cakes? Or maybe a scone? I have some left from this morning." She started for the cupboard. I placed my hand on her arm.

"Mother, I am fine. I would much like to speak with Father. He is itching to hear of Portugal." Said I. She smiled and nodded toward the study where my father was. I sat down in the chair opposite his desk. He put the bookmark in his book.

"How did that awful king of Portugal's treat you? He is a mean mouth git and everyone should know it." My father would have never talked this way in front of a lady. No, sir. He was a right gentleman. The truth of the matter was, Father detested King Henry of Portugal. They had, had an unpleasant encounter when my father was young, before Henry was king. And still to this day, they hate one another.

"The king kept his word. I stayed in the guest house when I was not serving for the court." Said I.

"Excellent. Just because he is a king, does not mean he has the right to diminish my son. Especially when my son is assisting him in the royal court!" He leaned across the table. "You're mother has been a mess since you left. A year is too long, boy."

I let my head hang in shame. "I know, Father. I did not plan to be gone so long. What delayed me was the fact that King Henry would do occasional reports over the royal court. That would delay our work by a week at least. His excuse was that he wanted to make sure his government was being properly attended to." I rolled my eyes at this and so did Father.

"Oh, yes, of course. _Now_, after ten years of downfall, he starts doing reports over his government. That was the entire reason you went over there, my boy, because no one was paying attention to their financial situation." Said Father. He shook his head and laughed. "Well, tis a good thing you're back now. You're brothers are coming for dinner with their new wives. I'll have to say, that Rosalie girl is upper-class. She was Mr. Hale's daughter." He raised his eye brows.

"Really? The old brute let his only daughter get married to someone such as Emmett. I'm shocked. And the Alice Brandon girl? How is she?" I had to ask about my other sister.

"Oh, she is such better company than Rosalie. She can carry on a conversation about anything with anyone. She really is the life of the party." I could tell he really liked her and though Jasper had chosen well. "Have you heard the latest scandal with Lord Newton and Lady Isabella?"

My heart skipped a beat and my face probably shown crimson. I really hope this latest scandal was false. "No, no I haven't."

"Well, apparently, Lady Isabella's father, Sir Charles, died. So, as expected, Lady Isabella went to the burying. From what I've heard, Lord Newton said _Oh, poor man couldn't do anything with his life. He was just a lonely blacksmith. Couldn't even keep a wife._"

My jaw fell open. A sudden and rather surprising shock of anger rushed through me. How dare he say something like that about Lady Isabella's father! "Are they still engaged?" Surely they couldn't be.

"Oh, yes they are. She didn't hear him say it, but if she had, I can gather that she would have annulled that engagement on the spot."

"That swine of a person, Lord Newton is not fit to run such a place as Sheffield. He has no more brains than a scarecrow." I shook my head and stood up. I needed some rest after my long journey. "Excuse me, Father, but I must rest my eyes. I shall speak with you later."

"Of course, son. But I must tell you of the ball that Lord Newton is throwing. He has invited all of Sheffield to his home on the hill. I know you must think it stupid to go to an imbecile's ball, but I would much like for you to attend. Who knows, maybe you'll run into a dame you fancy." He winked at me as I left the room.

**Please review! I can take constructive criticism.**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Thrills (BPOV)**

I stepped out of the small, confined coach onto the cobblestone street. I waved on the driver. He was to drive about the block, feed and water the horses, then come back for me. I hated being taken care of. It made me feel meek, which I was most certainly not.

I crossed the street and opened the front gate to my uncle's yard. I lightly wrapped my knuckles on the door. There was a scuffing of Uncle Isaiah's shoes inside the house. The door opened. His face was annoyed, but after realizing it was I, it changed to one of delight.

We had not spoken or seen one another since my father's funeral. I felt badly for allowing that separation to happen. Uncle Isaiah and I were quite close when I was a child and this trip to visit with him was a great joy to both of us. I missed him so.

My fiancé, Lord Newton or Michael as he asked me to call him, never allowed me to visit this part of town. It was the middle class and he thought very ill of them. His excuse was that he did not want someone to take advantage of me. Though I and Uncle Isaiah knew that it was a lie.

He pulled me into an embrace. "Oh my dear niece Isabella! It has been too long. Now step back and allow me to gaze at you." He held me at arm's length and looked me from my shoes to the top of my head. "My dear, you have changed so. Does that brute of a fiancé tell you what to wear?"

I looked down at my 'informal garments'. It was a deep maroon colored bodice with a crisp and clean white smock underneath. My cloak was a dark brown. All my clothes were very expensive. And sadly Uncle Isaiah was right; Michael had told me what were to be my informal garments.

I lied to my uncle. I did not want him to make a fuss over me. "No, Lord Newton does not tell me what to wear." I smiled and walked passed him into the house. I had ended the conversation. "So, dear uncle, tell me of Cousin Benjamin. How is he and his wife and children? I have not gotten a letter from them in almost a year."

"They are well. His wife, Miss Angela, is expecting again. This will be their fourth child. Hard to believe isn't it." He shook his head and sat down in a chair. "They have Benjamin Jr., Marcus, Louise, and Zachariah. They told me they are expecting this one to be a girl. I hope they're right. Poor Louise is smothered by her brothers."

"That is good." I sat down in the chair opposite him. "I have something for you, uncle." I pulled a piece of parchment from the pocket of my cloak and handed it to him. He fumbled with his spectacles for a moment then focused on the writing.

"Tis an invitation to the ball tonight." He looked up at me with a half smile. "I expect that I will not go. I have nothing suitable to wear."

I scoffed. "Oh dear uncle, your excuses are always pitiful. Just dawn your best and join me." I heard the sound of the coach pulling up outside. Time seemed to go by quicker than before. "I'm sorry dear uncle, for I must leave you now. I hope to see you tonight." I tied my hood up on my cloak and ran to the coach. It had begun to rain.

~*~*~*~*~

"My dear," Michael said as I descended down the stairs. "You look lovely." He kissed my cheek and took my hand. "We must greet our guests, for they have been waiting far too long."

I sighed and prayed that he did not hear. The dress I was wearing was one of the fanciest I owned. It had a high neck and a gold colored bodice. My corset was laced so tight that I thought I might not breathe.

I allowed Michael to lead me into the ballroom. Upon our entry, the room clapped out of politeness. I knew that no one enjoyed Michael's company or the fact that he had almost ruined their town. That was the precise reason I was marrying him; to bring Sheffield back to happiness.

"Dear citizens of Sheffield," Michael said loudly for all to hear. "I pray that all are well tonight. Please, resume dancing." He dropped my hand and went to talk politics with the rich men of Sheffield.

Just as Michael left me, someone else touched my hand. I turned and almost squealed with delight. My tight corset prevented me from doing so. "Alice!" It was my dear best friend Alice Brandon. I had not seen or heard from her in quite some time. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame. "Dear Alice, how have you been?"

"Oh quite rapturous. I've gotten married!" She held out her ring finger for me to examine the diamond perched upon it.

"Oh Alice! Why did not you tell me prior to this?" I was not offended; I just wished that I could have been there with my best friend on her wedding day.

"I tried to send a letter, but the post would just send them back." She waved a hand in the air indicating a subject change. "Would you like to meet my new husband?"

"Oh, yes, of course." I let her take my hand and lead me to a table with three men and two women sitting at it. They looked reasonably wealthy. I was sad to say I could deduce that from just their clothes. Being with Michael had given me the trait of judging people's popularity and wealth just by looking at them.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed. A honey blonde man turned around and took Alice's other hand. "Bella, this is my husband Jasper." Alice used the nickname I preferred. However, it was considered rude to use nicknames in today's society. Jasper gave a bow and I smiled and curtsied.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Lady Isabella." Jasper said in a low husky voice.

"Pleased to meet you, as well. But, please, call me Bella." I told him. I was not supposed to do that, but who cares. Jasper just smiled and stepped back.

Alice went on introducing me to her family; her in-laws, Carlisle and Esme, her brother and sister in-law, Emmett and Rosalie. She started looking for another family member but could not find them. "Would you possible know where Edward has gotten off to?" She asked Carlisle.

"I believe he said something about taking a walk outside in the garden." Answered Carlisle.

Alice took my hand and drug me towards the garden gates. I happily followed. I would do anything to get away from the monstrous crowd.

"Edward." Alice called through the garden. "Edward?"

"I am right here, Alice." I heard a melodic voice answer. We followed it and found him by the fountain. He looked up and when our eyes met, a burning sensation started in my neck and moved up my face. It was not a blush, but more of a thrill.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I certainly had fun writing it. Please review and I will put chapter three up here soon.**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Worlds Apart (EPOV)**

"I'm right here, Alice." I answered my sister-in-law. I could not fathom what she wanted. I was rather content walking through the gardens of Lady Isabella's home.

Alice and her companion rounded the corner and my heart leapt when Lady Isabella made her debut. "Edward, I have someone I would like to introduce."

I took a moment to regain my speech. "I already know this lovely lady, Alice, as does the whole of Sheffield. But, if you wish to introduce her, go ahead."

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Isabella, this is my brother-in-law, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is be best friend in the world, Isabella Swan."

"Pleased to meet you." Isabella said, curtsying.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." I kissed the back of her hand lightly. Her skin was soft and pale. The color of sunlight through the clouds. I felt her heartbeat pulse in her wrist. It was a faster pace than normal. Was she alright?

"Alice?" Jasper called out the garden door.

"Oh, I must apologize. I have to go. You two stay here and become acquainted." She smiled as she hurried towards my brother.

"How has your evening been, Ms. Swan?" I asked, trying to diminish the tension.

"Oh, please do call me Bella. I do not particularly enjoy my full name." Said she in a partly diffident tone. I watched as color flooded her cheeks.

"As you wish, Bella. Would you like to take a stroll through the gardens? I don't enjoy the parties much." I confessed to her.

"I don't enjoy them either. However, I am forced to attend. Michael – I mean Lord Newton, says it is the right thing for the fiancé of a lord to do. He says I must present well." Her eyes widened and she closed her mouth as if she'd said too much.

"Don't be embarrassed." I assured her. I reached out, subconsciously, and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Once I realized what I was doing, my hand shot back to my side and I looked away from her. How inappropriate of me to touch a lady without her consent! Especially an engaged one! I was ashamed.

What Bella did next took me by revelation.

She reached out and took a hold of my hand. The sudden electricity by her touch felt like a thousand bolts of lightning struck me at once. It was not an unpleasant feeling though. I enjoyed it. I craved it. I needed it.

"Is the offer for a stroll through the gardens still available?" She asked. She released my hand. I immediately missed the voltage. Bella began walking away from me. I quickly joined her. Why was she taunting me so? Had she felt the charge too?

"What is it that you do for a living, Edward?" Bella asked. She walked along side me with her hands behind her back. She _was_ taunting me. Now the question was, _why_.

"I travel to different countries and work with investments. My latest trip took me to Portugal. I arrived back home yesterday afternoon."

"Oh, you're _that _Edward Cullen." She nodded her head and smiled smugly.

"Whatever do you mean by '_that_ Edward Cullen'?" I was truly curious now.

"Do you remember when Lord Newton sent you to Spain to gather money for him?" She looked out of the corner of her eye at me, biting her lip.

"Ah, yes, I do remember that. As soon as I arrived in Spain, the king sent me straight back saying that 'if Lord Newton wanted his money so badly, he could go to Spain and get it himself'." I did my best impression of King Ferdinand and I could. It worked because I heard the amazing sound of Bella's laugh. It was one I would never forget.

We had a pleasant conversation while we walked. It molded from one topic to the next smoothly. We were on the subject of the oceans when we heard someone called Bella's name.

"Isabella!" Michael called out the garden door.

"Oh that thug," Bella whispered under her breath. I pretended not to hear. "I'm coming, Michael." She called back. She turned to me. "I'm sorry, but I must go." She waved goodbye and went inside. I missed her company immediately.

I started walking indoors, but my eye caught on something lying on the ground. I picked it up. It was a handkerchief with the initials I.M.S. sewn into the bottom right corner. It had to belong to Bella. I almost jumped with joy. This would give me a pretext to see her again.

I pocketed the treasure and began my journey home. Tomorrow would be lovely.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"And where are you going so bright and early?" Mother asked as I passed the breakfast table on my way out the door.

"I…err, I must return something to someone." It was only a half truth. I did not wait for my mother's response. I simply kissed her cheek, said goodbye to my father, and climbed atop my trusty horse, Vixen.

I rode into town and stopped once I made it to the front gate of the Newton Mansion. It was a large estate that looked quite different in the daylight. The gate master opened the gate and allowed me entrance. The horseman took my horse to the stable. I proceeded to the front door and knocked lightly. The doorman opened it. I walked in. I began to think they had someone to do everything for them in this home.

"Edward? Whatever brought you here?" I heard Bella say. I looked to the top of the stairs. She was dressed in a more casual attire today. A plain maroon bodice with a white pheasant chemise. She looked more comfortable.

I pulled her handkerchief out of my pocket and held it out to her. "You forgot this last night. I tried to find you," I lied. "but I could not or I would have returned it then."

I felt rapturous as she descended the stairs and retrieved the handkerchief from my palm. My hand 'inadvertently' brushed hers and I felt the electric charge I had been craving so. I began to wonder if she felt it. She must. Something like that cannot go unnoticed.

I looked up to her beautiful face. Her features were colored crimson. Why was she blushing so badly? "Thank you, Edward. I am glad you brought it back. My grandmother crafted it for me and I hold it dear." She looked away from my eyes, as if deciding something. Suddenly, her jaw set and she turned, once again, to me. "Would you like to stay for tea?"

I smiled a bit wider than what was necessary. I did not care. Bella had asked me to tea. "Yes, of course." I paused. "Err… Is Lord Michael here?"

"No, he left this morning for a governmental meeting in York. He won't be back until late tomorrow night." Said she. I followed her into the tea room. This house was grand. There was a room for everything. I pondered how much this home would cost. I looked about the room in amazement.

"So you are here by yourself? No one to protect you?" Had I honestly just asked that? How stupid of me!

Bella looked shy. We sat down at a small table in the corner of the room, near the windows. "Yes, I am alone." She poured tea. "As if that will ever change." I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear this, so I did not say anything.

We sat together for a while and talked of anything the other could thing could think of. Finally, without thinking, I asked, "Do you love Michael?" I did not regret the question, though I knew it was bold of me to ask it.

Bella looked uncomfortable, but answered anyway. "No, I do not love him. I am marrying him for Sheffield. I cannot see the city I love go to ruins at the hands of an imbecile." She looked up from her hands at me. "You probably think it stupid of me."

"Yes, I do. You deserve to be happy." I cautiously reached across the table and rubbed circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. It seemed to calm her down. We both started leaning across the table toward each other when we were interrupted by the doorman announcing that Lord Newton had come home early.

Bella and I pulled away from each other quickly. She stood up and so did I. "I would invite you to tea tomorrow, but as it is, I am going out of town. To the town of Levitt to be precise." Before walking me to the door she winked and smiled at me. I could not wait until tomorrow when I would follow my Bella to Levitt.

**Ooh! What will happen in Levitt? I hope everyone liked this chapter.** **Please review! =)**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: This Is Wrong**

_Isabella's Point of View_

My stomach as turning circles within me as I stepped out of the carriage and onto the cobblestone streets of Levitt. I had bluntly hinted to Edward that I would like for him to join me here. Had he taken the gesture? Would he join me? If he did and someone noticed, would they tell Michael? All of these questions had been swimming throughout my brain all day.

"Why Lady Swan," said the woman at the front desk of the inn I'd be staying at. "We have been awaiting your arrival. You should trust that the room you requested is in top shape. Please," She continued. "Do not hesitate to ask for anything." She gave me a kind smile and directed me toward my room. The carriage driver brought up my trunk and then went on his way. I was scheduled to stay in Levitt for six days and depart for home the following Sunday.

Once the door was closed and locked securely, I fell onto my bed and undid my corset a little bit to allow some breathing room. I covered my face with my hands and hummed to myself. I started to fall asleep when there was a light rap on my door. I sighed, did up my corset, and went to answer the door.

I smiled ad my heart rate increased rapidly when I saw Edward standing on the other side of the doorsill. I quickly motioned for him to come inside. He did and I closed the door.

"I've miss you, Isabella." He said in the angelic voice as he lightly touched my cheek with the back of his hand. I closed my eyes and melted into his touch unwillingly.

"Mmhmm…" I sighed. I opened my eyes and his green ones ware pouring into mine.

At that moment, I knew I wouldn't be leaving Levitt without spending the evening with Edward. I slowly brought my face to his. Our lips connected. He lightly kissed me and then pulled away to look me in the eye, as if asking if it was alright. I nodded and we kissed again and again and again. Before I knew what was happening, he was pushing me back against the wall.

I put my hands against his chest and pushed him away a little. "Do you not think that this is happening rather fast?" I asked, breathless.

He sighed and stepped back. "Perhaps you are right." He ran a hand through his unruly bronze hair. "I am sorry, Bella." He turned to go out of the door.

I hurried forward and stopped him. "No, Edward. I do not want you to go." I bit my lower lip. "Maybe you and I could just talk for a bit. Get to know one another." I gave him a hopeful smile. He returned it.

"That sounds perfectly fine." He took a seat at the little table by the window of my room. I joined him. "So, where did you live before you came to live with Lord Newton?" He said Michael's name as if he were a cumbersome object.

"Well, I lived with my mother and father in London for a while. After my mother died, my father and I moved to Sheffield to be closer to my uncle Isaiah. That's when I met Michael and moved with him." I looked down at my hands. It seemed a little awkward to be talking about Michael when I was with Edward. Edward seemed to notice this. He changed the subject.

"What was your mother like?" He asked, truly interested. I remember when Michael asked the same question when we were courting. Except, when he asked it, it seemed as if he were only asking it to keep me talking. He hadn't cared.

"I was ten years old when she died, so I don't remember much." I said. This was the same answer I had given Michael and he'd been happy with it.

Edward leaned across the table. "What's the last thing you remember?" His breath made my eyes flutter and his gorgeous face made me forget I was human for a second. Once I realized I hadn't answered, I quickly regained myself.

I jumped into memory lane. The last memory I had of my mother had been replaying in my mind since the day she died. "I remember a quilt…and a locket. She was lying on her big bed with the blankets drawn up to her chin. She was as pale as a ghost and as thin as a broomstick. I remember she handed me the quilt and the locket. There was an inscription in French on the inside of the locket. I had learned French when I was five so I knew it read _more than my own life_…. And then she…left." I didn't realize I had started to cry until Edward wiped away the tear that had rolled down my cheek.

"She loved you." He stated. I nodded. I reached up to the neck of my dress and pulled out the locket that I had hidden under it.

"I still have it." I kissed the locket in a symbol to the love I had for my mother and replaced it under the fabric.

We continued to talk about anything and everything. I didn't realize it had gotten late until I looked out the window to see a completely black sky. There wasn't a single lantern lit on the streets.

I didn't want Edward to go, but maybe he must. "I'm sorry I kept talking. I guess time just gets away from one when one's having fun." I looked into his deep green eyes.

Edward traced from my temple to my chin with his finger, stopping on my lips. He cupped my face in his hand, but didn't come any closer. He was still worried that I thought it was going too fast. Maybe it was, but I didn't care. I leaned forward and threw myself into the kiss. It was a passionate one that seemed to keep escalating. Eventually I broke the kiss and stood up, he did the same.

"I'll be right back." I said, I quickly ran into the small space reserved as a closet. I undid my outer dress and left it on the floor. I took my corset off too. I was standing there in my undergarments and nothing else. I became very nervous in a matter of seconds. I told myself that he was out there for me. Maybe this was all happening too fast, but I knew that there wasn't anything to doubt Edward and I.

I walked out of the closet and into Edward's waiting arms.

**I don't really like this chapter. I feel that it wasn't up to par. Please review.**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)~**


	5. Chapter 5

**It has been WAY too long since I updated. I may have even lost some of my reviewers. I am SO sorry for not updating. I was suffering from writer's block and just never had the time. Well, not that I'm on Christmas break I have time to write again. Please review…whoever is still reading this.**

Chapter 5: Moments Like This

Bella's Point of View

I had been back from Levitt…and so was Edward. I had been making excuse after excuse to leave the house so Michael wouldn't know I was still being unfaithful to him. He had changed too. His temper was shorter and he was not home that much. He would always go to these large conferences with the Queen. He said they were urgent.

Today seemed like any other day. Michael left for the court house. He had a meeting…or so he said. And I tidied up the home. Even though we had twenty other maids and butlers, I preferred to take some of the duties into my own hands. It just seemed more natural to me.

At about lunch time, the doorbell was rung. I hurried to it and opened it.

"Hello, miss. Is the man of the house in?" Edward said, knowing that Michael was out. He had a smug smile on his face.

"No, sir. Lord Newton is not present at the moment. May I take a message?" I asked, playing along. I turned and walked toward the large sitting room with Edward following.

"Yes, you may tell him when he returns that he is the luckiest man alive because he has the most beautiful, amazing, and understanding woman in the world beside him." He took a hold of my hand and brought it to his lips. My heart seemed to skip several beats. He closed his eyes and smelled my perfume on my wrist. "You _are_ beautiful, Bella. Do not ever forget that." He kissed my wrist and opened his eyes to look into mine deeply.

I took the hand that he was not holding and pressed my palm to his cheek. Why was this so complicated…yet so real?

"Isabella…" He whispered. He started to lean in closer, but I had to stop him.

"Not here." I whispered. I didn't want anyone else to see us. Especially not the servants. They gossiped like old women…granted most of them _were_ old women. I lead Edward by the hand upstairs and into the master bedroom – mine and Michael's bedroom to be after we were married.

"Well…this is nice." Edward said, looking around smugly. "Did your idiot of a fiancé pay for all the teak furniture?"

I sighed. I knew Edward did not like Michael – no one did. "Edward, you mustn't think ill of him. He tried rather hard to make people like him."

Edward's point of view----

I sighed as my Bella said that. If she only knew the kind of things her precious Michael was doing. I did not have the courage nor the heart to tell her that right now, Michael was with the Queen's secretary Jessica Stanley.

I just wanted to please my Bella so I agreed. "You are right. I mustn't think ill of him." I moved closer to her and cupped her precious face in my hands. I bent my head down and kissed her slowly. The kiss started to build and eventually became demanding. She closed her eyes and skillfully lead us back to the bed…

~*~*~*~

Bella and I were underneath the covers for what I assumed to be at least two hours. We were both coming down from our high. I realized that I must leave. "It is moments like this, my Bella, that I wish we could just run away together and not be bothered by Michael or anyone. Just me and you."

"Yes, that would be perfect." Bella said softly as she snuggled into my chest.

As I said my goodbyes and left Bella's home I began thinking. What if it were possible to run away with my Bella and it just be me and her? A plan began to form in my head…

~The next day~

I arrived at Bella's home at 10:30am. Today I had business with her.

"Hello, Edward." She answered the door with a smile.

"Good morning, Isabella. We must talk." I walked past her and into the sitting room while making sure no one was around to hear us. She followed me looking rather confused. I sat down on the loveseat and patted the spot next to me, a hint for her to sit down. "Isabella, do you remember my comment yesterday before I left? The one about you and I running away?" She nodded so I went on. "I have an idea as to how that can happen."

She was completely baffled now. "But, how will that happen? I would have to be dead for them to not follow us."

I nodded. "That's my plan. I want you to fake your death. That way, you and I can run away and no one will follow. I know this sounds ridiculous, but it's the only idea I've got."

She toiled with her hands in her lap and bit her lip. She was deep in thought. She was contemplating the consequences just as I had been doing since I left her yesterday. She finally looked up at me. "How are we going to do it?"

**Well, another cliffy. And I promise it won't be that long until the next update. Please review!!!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohmigosh! I'm SOO sorry for not updating...I might've lost my readers...I hope not!**

**Here's the chapter...**

Chapter 6: The Art of Faking It

Bella's point of view------

Edward and I had it all worked out. I would go to the hospital in Levitt, to the children's sick ward, and volunteer my help. Then, after a few days, I would 'fall ill'. Then, after a few weeks, I would sadly pass away in the comfort of the hospital wing where a certain green-eyed man would be my doctor. Edward would get his doctoring license as a fake from some man in town whom Edward had heard of by the name of J Jenks.

Today, I would be telling Michael of my desire to make a trip to Levitt. He was in his study writing letters to whomever he felt fit - which was usually upper-class politians and wealthy bank owners. I gingerly knocked on the door. "Michael, dear, may I come in? I'd like to have a word with you." I had to be careful around Michael these days. It seemed that the closer it got to reelection time, the tenser he got which made his temper short.

"Yes, whatever you like, Isabella." I heard him say through the door. I walked in, closing the door behind me. I took a step forward but still stayed a distance away from him. I watched as he worked diligently on his writing; his air ascue and glasses cocked on his nose. How could I do such a thing as this to a man like Michael? My unhappiness did not make the rashness of my actions just. But, Edward, sweet, kind Edward, would be unhappy if I didn't do this. I need more justification. I couldn't just _die_ because I was unhappy. I needed more reason to leave.

"Isabella, what is it?" Michael said, pulling my from my thoughts.

"Oh, never mind. Do not fret about it." I smiled and walked back out of the room. I would have to wait until Michael left and then ride to Edward's home...wherever that may be.

*********

Three and a half hours later, I was on the stoop of a Mr. Carlisle Cullen's home. This is the residence my driver took me to when I told him I wanted to meet with that Cullen bloke who traveled to Portugal. Could he have misunderstood me?

"Um...Mr. Bingley," I addressed the driver, "are you sure this is the proper address? The Mr. Cullen I was refering to was named Edmund...or Edwin, or something." I couldn't reveal that I knew his name. That might be cause for suspician.

Mr. Bingley nodded. "Sir Edward Cullen, miss. He lives with his father, Sir Carlisle Cullen, for the time being. He has not yet set up a permenant residence for himself, seeing as he's just returned from Portugal not long ago."

I nodded. Why hadn't Edward told me this? Now, I would have to make up a lie if his father was home as to why the gouvner's fiance' was inquiring the company of his son.

"Right. Thank you, then." I waved him off as I walked up to the door. It opened before I could touch it.

"Lady Isabella!" A cheery woman with mahogany hair addressed me. "Whatever brings you here!?" He asked as she smoothed her hair and skirts.

I bit on my lip. "I was actually inquiring about a Mr. Cullen. I was told he lives here."

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, what has that oaf done now? Upset the gouvner?" She turned about and I followed her into the quaint home. "I swear, that man is going to be the death of me! Always racking my nerves." I followed her into a small sitting room where a man was sitting at a desk with his nose in a book. "Oi! Carlisle, Lady Isabella is here and would like to have a word with you."

The man looked up from his book and at me. His hair was blonde, almost white, and he smiled kindly...and knowingly? Whatever could that be about? "How may I help you, miss?"

So, this must be Edward's father. And his mother. "Oh, I was actually hoping to talk to Mr. Edward Cullen. Is he here?"

"Oh!" Edward's mother exclaimed. She hurried off out of the room. I heard her shout for Edward up a flight of stairs. There was some excited talking and a gasp, then they rentered the room.

Edward came to stand by me. It was hard not to reach out and touch him. We had to master the art of faking it. But, I couldn't help marveling at his features. His chissled jaw, his piercing green eyes, the way the mucles in his arms flexed when he moved them...

He cleared his throat. I hadn't noticed I was staring, but apparently his parents had. "Mother, do you think I could speak to Isabella alone?"

His mother blushed. "Oh, of course! Come on, Carlisle." He took her husband's hand and left the room.

Edward turned to me. "What brings you here?" He said, smiling and placing a kiss on my forehead.

I gasped. "Edward, are you sure this is the proper place?"

He chuckled and smoothed a strand of my hair back. "It is alright, love. They know."

This new almost made me faint. "What?!" I exclaimed in a half whisper. "How do they...When did...You told!" I spat out taking a step backwards.

Edward looked afraid and sad. He stepped forward. "Love, nothing bad is going to happen. I did not tell them. They figured it out on their own."

I allowed him to put his arms around my shoulders and rest his chin on my head. "But...what if they tell?"

He chuckled again. "They won't. You may not know my parents, but I do. They would never intentionally hurt one of us."

I took a deep breath. Edward continued. "Now, what is it that you came about?"

Now, I stepped away from him and sat down on the sofa. "I don't think our plan is going to work. I just can't _die _because I am unhappy! What would that do to Michael? I need more reason to leave him. I can't bring myself to leave him. He has worked so hard to obtain this lifestyle for me. I cannot just throw it away."

Edward sat down beside me. "What do you mean? Do you love him?" He sounded disgusted at the thought.

I nodded my head. "Yes, I love him. But I don't love him as I love you. You...you are my life." I reached out and put my hand over his heart. "But, I can't leave Michael. It is wrong. He has done nothing to me." I removed my hand.

Edward's breathing pace increased. He seemed to be getting angry. "Edward, are you alright?" I asked.

He jumped up from the sofa pulling me by my hand with him. "You need to see something." Was all he said. He drug us out to the stable behind his home and quickly got a horse and carraige together.

Soon, we were driving through the streets of London, Edward a mad man. "Edward, please tell me what it is that I am supposed to be seeing." I was going crazy with anxiety.

He stopped the carraige in front of the court house and pulled us from the carraige down an alley behind the courthouse. He stopped at a window and left me standing there. "What?" I asked him. He jabbed his finger toward the window. I stood on my tiptoes and peeked inside. That's when I saw it. Michael, my fiance', my betrothed, on the floor of the office with another woman. I recognized her as the Queen's secretary Jessica Stanley.

I was livid!

But...I had no right to be. I was doing the same thing to him with Edward.

I shook my head and turned to Edward. "Be that as it may, I cannot leave him. I've done the same thing to him." I turned to walk out of the alley. Edward stopped me.

"You _cannot_ compare me to that Stanley girl in there! He doesn't love her! He's just doing that to her because he can't have you until you are married!" He grabbed a hold of my shoulders. "But...I love you. I love you more than words can ever express. I want you. I need you. I can't go another day knowing that in just a week you will be married to that git, giving him a family and everything I've always dreamed of giving you." A tear fell from his eye. "Please, Bella. Don't go back to him. Leave with me."

**Okay, this chapter ROYALLY SUCKED!!! Please review!!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I suck. Yeah, I know. If any of y'all are still reading this I thank you immensly (sp?).**

**Chapter 7**

Today was the day. Today was my wedding day and I was frightened. The entire town plus some was invited to the ridiculously large ceremony. And I had no doubt that they all would attend. Not to see Micheal and I get married, but to feast on the free food offered at the party later.

There was only one person I really cared about seeing today. Edward. I didn't think he'd come. I hadn't seen him since the say he took me to see Michael. I hadn't confronted Michael about that either. I couldn't very well be angry with him for infedelity when I myself had done it to him. It was fair nor was it right.

"Excuse me, Lady Isabella." On of the maids by the name of Trudy said as she poked her head into my bedroom. "You must be getting ready now. The wedding starts in one hour." I nodded and she came in with three other maids, one of which carried my horrid gown.

"If I must, I must." I sighed. I dropped the robe from my shoulders and stepped into the gown. It was heavy and made of pure silk and lace and it about swallowed me up.

An hour later, I was standing behind the two large doors of the St. Angelican Chruch of Christ with my uncle Isaiah. Since my father had passed he would be the one giving me away.

"You know how much I do not want to do this, Isabella." Uncle Isaiah said as I slipped my arm through his. He was one of the few people who knew how unhappy I was with Michael.

"I know, Uncle. But this is how it has to be. Unless you'd rather watch this beloved land perish under his stupidity."

Isaiah chuckled. "No, darling. That would be dreadful."

The music started and the doors opened.

Instead of looking ahead at my husband to be, I found my eyes searching the room for a beautiful bronze haired man. My spirits fell when I didn't see him. I forced my eyes to look ahead at Michael. Only to see him smiling at none other than Jessica Stanley. _You can't be angry with him, Bella. You did the same thing._

I finally made it to the alter. Isaiah placed my hand in Michael's. "I would advise you to take care of my niece. She is a very valuable person." And he took his seat next to my cousin Angela, Ben, and their four children.

While the priest gave us his blessing and began the ceremony I found myself thinking of Edward and what he was doing. Were his parents here? Alice? I stole a glance over my shoulder. Yes, they were there. In the far back with two other men and a woman I had not met before. I assumed they were related to Edward in some way.

I was brought out of my thoughts when the preist said "If anyone finds this marraige unviable or unlawful or morrally incorrect, please speak now or forever hold your speech."

I held my breath, praying that someone would stand up and relieve me of this terrible marraige.

_Edward, please. Save me..._

"No one objects?" said the preist. My heart sank. "Then by-" He was cut off.

"I'm sorry." a female voice said. I turned around to see Jessica Stanley standing up.

_Thank the good Lord for he has sent a -slightly immoral- angel._

"I object. I cannot let this man marry this dreadful woman." Ok, so that was a little offensive.

"Jessica!" Michael hissed. "Not now!"

"Too bad, Michael. I'm tired of hiding what we have." She stood up on her seat. "Lord Newton and I have been having an affair for the passed six months and I am currently bearing his child." She placed a hand on her stomach to emphisize her point.

There were so many gasps and even more chattering.

I turned to Michael, slapped him across his face, and walked out of the church with a triumphant grin on my face. This worked perfectly...a little too perfectly maybe.

As soon as I was outside there were many reporters from various newspapers in my way. "Lady Isabella, where is Lord Newton?", "There are rumors of infedelity, is that true?", "How expensive is that gown?". The questions never stopped. I tried to push through the crowd, not exactally sure where I was going.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms pulled me from the crowd of reporters who were now preoccupied with the fact that security was throwing Jessica Stanley out of the curch.

Once behind the church in a seculded zone did I look at my kidnapper. "Edward!" I screeched.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know I shouldn't be here and I shouldn't have interfered..." He stepped back and leaned against the curch wall hanging his head.

"What do you mean? How did you interfere?" I was thouroughly confused.

"I convinced Jessica Stanley to announce her and Michael's affair. I had no idea she'd announce a pregnancy, as well."

"How exactally did you convince her of this and why?" I was getting a little agitated now.

"She's a woman who thrives off of attention. So, first I revealed that I knew about their affair and suggested that if she announced it at your wedding of all places, she'd get more attention than ever before." He took my hands in his. "I would've objected myself but that would cause suspician. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

I found myself smiling. This man before me, in all his bronze haired, green eyed beauty, was the perfect man in the world. "There's nothing to be sorry for or forgive. You did everything perfectly." I blushed and looked down at my hands. "Honestly, when the preist asked if anyone ojected I was silently praying that you would save me."

He lifted my chin up with his fingers. "Really, Bella?" I nodded. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. It may have only been a week since he last touched me but if felt like a year. The electricity shot through my body to my core.

"Are you happy, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes, very much so." I said smiling against his lips.

"We don't have to hide anymore, Bella." He said excitedly as he cradled my face in his hands and looked in my eyes. "Of course, we'll have to make it seem as though we were not a couple until after tonight. It will work out, I promise."

I stood on my toes to kiss him.

"You ungrateful whore!" I heard someone yell. My head spun over my shouler to see Michael standing at the end of the alley. "You and that pitiful bastard are going to pay!" I saw as he pulled a small hand gun from his belt and raised it towards us.

**Ok, so there's a little bit of a cliffie. Hope you enjoyed! I sure did...**

**Review it please!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, I had a little trouble writing this, etc... Anywho. On with the chappie!**

**Chapter 8 EPOV**

"You ungrateful whore!" Michael Newton shouted.

I looked up to see a gun pointed in our direction. I instinctivly pulled Bella behind me.

"You and that pitiful bastard are going to pay!"

"Michael, stop!" Bella pleaded from behind me. She tried to step around me and go toward him, but I would not have it.

Michael chucked coldly. "Oh, and why should I do that, Isabella? I was just humiliated in front of all of England, I found out a slut is pregnant with my bastard child, and you're here with this damn git!" He scratched his temple with the barrel of the gun before turning it back to us. "Why not add murder to the equation and make it a wonderful day?"

"Michael, I'm sorry." I could hear the tears choke Bella's speech but I could not comfort her now. I was thinking madly of a way to get both of us...or her at least, out of this mess.

"'I'm sorry' isn't good enough, Isabella. You are coming back with me. End of story." Michael squared the gun up with my forehead. I was glad it was no longer pointed on both Bella and I. "Now, you come with me and forget any of this ever happened and be the good wife you are supposed to be."

"No. I am staying with Edward." Bella said in a final tone.

"Oh really?" Michael squared the barrel of the gun up with Bella's forehead. "That's really sad." I heard the click of the gun as he got ready to shoot.

"No!" I shouted and pulled Bella farther behind me. He uncocked the gun. I pulled Bella from behind me and in front of me. "Here. She's all yours."

**BPOV**

"Here, she's all yours." Edward said quickly.

"You're giving her up just like that?" Michael said. He was just as shocked as I was.

"Yes." Edward answered. I turned to face him.

"Why?" The man of my dreams is giving me away to a mad man and that's all I can think of to say?

Edward didn't look at me. His eyes stayed on the brick wall. "I thought you were what I wanted, but I was wrong. You should go back to him and forget me." He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me backwards toward Michael gently.

"Edward...Wha-...I- I don't understand." I mummbled. I tried to take a step back to him but his hands on my shoulders held me in place.

"Isabella," The way he said it was like acid. It made my skin crawl. "I'm done. This was nothing more than a fling and now that fling is over."

"Well isn't that sweet?" Michael said in a mock manner. "Come here, Isabella." I stared at Edward and I slowly walked backward to Michael. Why was he doing this to me? Did he not love me? Did all those times we spent together and all those thoughts shared mean nothing?

I reached Michael. He wrapped his arm around my waist. The contact about made me sick. In fact, it did make me sick. I quickly left his grasp and vomited in the alley. "Ugh! Disgusting!" Michael opposed. I spit out my mouth and tried my best to wipe my mouth with my hand. I could still taste the sick on my tounge. I stood back up. Luckily me being sick cause Michael to not want to touch me anymore, probably in fear that he might catch something. Little did he know that he was what made me sick.

I looked back at Edward. He was still staring at the wall. "Are we finished here?" He asked coldly.

"Yes," Michael answered. "But I want you to know that I will have people following you to make sure you and this slut here never try any of this again."

"You don't have to fret about that," Edward said finally looking away from the wall and at me. I saw pain and sadness in his eyes. "She's much to good for me." He turned around and walked further down the alley and around the back of the church.

Michael grabbed the top of my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction toward the front of the church. I was still wearing my wedding gown so it was sort of difficult. "Michael, what are we going to do now?"

He looked at me as though I were being stupid. "We're going to get married." He pulled us up the steps and into the church. I hear many gasps and chattering from everyone. I locked eyes with Uncle Isaiah who was staring intently at Michael as though he wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill him too.

Once at the alter Michael addressed the audience. "I'm terribly sorry," He said in a sickly sweet voice with a smile on his face. "That woman who interupted the ceremony was escorted out. None of what she said is true, I assure you." He pulled me to his side. "Lady Isabella and I will, in fact, be getting married today." He turned both of us to the preist. "Please, Father. Let us continue."

**Like? Don't Like? Please tell me!**

**~Kelli(jellyjo2014)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So...I got like 1 review for the last chapter. Does my story suck that bad? :( Oh well...I might as well finish it anyway.**

**Chapter 9 Another Great Plan**

"What happened to your great plan, Edward?" Esme said as she came into the kitchen where I was sitting in a chair with my face in my hands. "Now she's married to him. She'd Isabella Newton." That name was vile. "And you know he won't let a divorce threaten his reputation." She shook her head at me and left the room.

They had just gotten back from the wedding. I had came back as soon as I let my Bella go. It was the only way I saw to keep her safe. If she'd chosen to stay with me Michael would have killed her. I would not have that, not matter what.

Lying to her was the second hardest thing I have ever done. The first was giving her up.

Carlisle walked in after she left. "Son, you know as well as I that, that git Newton will not let her go. She's doing all his work for him." He rested his hand on my shoulder. "I do hope that you can figure something out. It's not fair to her." He left the room.

Ugh! Why was God doing this to me? If I went after her, Newton would know and have me killed. If she tried to come to me, she'd be killed. What was I supposed to do? The only way she'd ever be in my arms again is over his dead body.

His dead body.

"That's it!" I shouted, jumping to my feet.

"What is?" Emmett asked as he came into the kitchen probably in search of food.

"I'm going to kill Newton."

He about choked on the apple he had in his mouth. "Edward have you gone mad?"

"Barking. But I don't care. It's the only way I can have her back." I said. I was already going through many different scenarios in my head.

"You can't just kill someone. What if they find you? You'll face the gallows I'm sure of it!" Emmett exaclaimed.

"I don't care. I cannot just sit here and let her live through that torment!"

The only question was how. I needed to devise a plan that would not get me caught...

BPOV

"Come on you slut!" Michael said harshly to me as he drug me through the streets from the church to our home. This was the part I was dreading. The "offical marraige" part. It was custom that the newly weds spend their first night was husband and wife together in their marraige suite. What Michael didn't know was that our marraige suite had already been slept in. Me and the most perfect man on the planet.

But why had Edward let me go so easily? He said he loved me. Was that a lie? It broke my heart thinking that he had just led me on and that I was nothing but a mistress to him.

"Isabella!" Michael yelled at me. Apparently I wasn't moving fast enough for him. He picked me up in his arms and went quickly through the house to our suite. As soon as we were inside the room he set me on my feet. "Undress yourself." He ordered me. He began to pull his clothes off, too.

That night was horrible. I had to think of Edward the entire time just to make it through.

Breakfast the next day wasn't very good either.

"You better get pregnant with a boy. I need an heir." Michael said over his newspaper as if it was typical conversation.

I folded my hands in my lap. "I cannot control those things, Michael."

He folded up his paper and came to stand over me. He looked me dead in the eye. "You better start." His eyes were cold and sharp. "If you produce a girl I will have both of you killed. There's no use in having a bunch of little gits running around. I just want one boy for you to raise." He went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

"For me to raise? If we have a child it will be both our responsibilities." I told him.

"Oh I don't think so." He took his coffee and paper and went into his office. "Now don't bother me anymore."

_Edward, please save me. _I begged mentally. Eventhough I knew he didn't love me anymore, he was the only thing I had left to hold onto in this world.

For now I was stuck with Michael. The thought made me sick and I threw up into the garbage bin.

"Are you alright, miss?" I heard Trudy ask. Her loving hand was on my back rubbing circles.

"Yes, I am fine. Must be a cold or something. I'll be alright." I lied.

"Are you sure it's a cold?" She said with a quizical eye. "Most people don't vomit from a cold."

"What else can it be? I have no other symptoms." I said as I washed my mouth out with water.

"Are you tired?" Trudy asked.

"Yes, all the time."

"Dizzy when you get up?"

"Occasionally." What was she getting at?

"You finished all your breakfast plus some more. Are you hungry still?"

My stomach growled. I blushed. "Yes."

Her eyes lit up.

"What is it, Trudy?"

"Lady Isabella, I'm pleased to say you have the symptoms of pregnancy."

I fell into a chair. "No, no, no. That cannot be!" I stared at Trudy hoping for some kind of guidance. "I cannot be pregnant!"

She sat down beside me and took my hand. "It's alright, miss. I know about Edward and I know he's the father of your baby."

I blushed and hid my face. "You must think me horrible."

"No, not at all. Besides, I can tell you truly love one another."

"But he let me go so easily." I felt my throat thicken with tears.

"Yes, he did it because he loves you. And Michael isn't having you followed. He just said that to give you a scare and to make you not seek Edward again."

I looked at her. "How do you know all this?"

She tapped a finger to her ear. "Maids hear all."

**So this chapter was kind of short but that's how I wanted it.**

**Please review!**

**~Kelli (jellyjo2014)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So here we go with Edward's new plan... :)**

**Chapter 10: If You'll Have Me**

EPOV

I sighed as I went through the plan in my head again. Maybe it would work. I prayed to God that it did.

I'd lure Newton out of his home by standing at the front gate. I'd, of course, make sure Bella was out of the house first. Emmett would help me with that.

Newton would see me, become angry, and start yelling. I'd do this during the middle of the day, noon I suppose, so the streets would be crowded with people. If everything goes well, Newton should become violent and I will have to defend myself. I will kill, or ingure him at the least, and make it look like I had no other choice. I would do anything to save Bella from him. I know she won't come back to me after what I've done, but she doesn't deserve to be in his hands anymore.

"Are you ready, Emmett?" He was the only one who knew about my grand plan.

He sighed and nodded. "I suppose so. Are you sure there's no other way to do this?"

I shook my head. "Any other way wouldn't be effective enough."

He sighed again. "Alright. Let's go then."

We walked to the town square. I ducked into one of the many shops and watched as Emmett walked up to the door of the Newton Mansion.

I saw him ask the doormaid if Lady Isabella was home. She fetched Bella for him. Bella was all smiles as she saw Emmett. She had no idea who he was though.

Emmett played his part well. He was to ask Bella to come with him to the town hall for some political endorsements. Being the perfect political wife she was, Bella obliged and followed Emmett to the town hall.

That's when I made my move. I stood in front of the Newton Mansion and leanded against the front gate. I didn't have to wait long for Newton to see me because he had just stepped out of the house, dressed in a crisp suit as if he were going somewhere. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He spat as he came within two feet of me.

"I came to check on Bella. Is she here?" I had to make him angry. I had to make him lose control and lash out irrationally.

"She's none of your fucking concern!" I heard several people gasp from the road and shops behind me. I was smiling smugly. My plan was working.

"Like hell she is!" I shouted back. "You treat her like dirt! She does all your political bidding for you! She deserves respect!"

In the next second I was on the ground, my jaw throbbing in pain. He had hit me.

"Come on, fucking Cullen! Fight like a man!"

He hit me first and all these people saw it. I was defending myself now.

I smiled smugly and got back up to my feet. I lunged for Newton and was on the ground with my hands around his neck. I didn't care that he couldn't breath. I didn't care that he was going to die if I didn't let go. I just didn't care anymore becuase this poor excuse of a human being had taken the love of my life away from me. Nothing else mattered anymore. I didn't care.

"Edward!" I heard Bella's beautiful voice shriek.

I looked up and saw her running toward's the house with Emmett behind her.

That one little lapse in my concentration gave Newton just enough time to throw me on my back and press a gun to my temple.

There was a shot and I thought I was dead. I was sure of it. I closed my eyes and was waiting for the bullet to hit my head and end my life. Another plan failed.

But death never came. I opened my eyes to see a shocked Newton standing over me. His hand was pressed to his side, blood covered his clothes and hand. He fell to the ground. I tore the gun from his hand and stood up pointing it at him.

I looked around to see where the shot had come from, expecting and officer or Emmett at the least.

But it was my Bella. She had taken someone in the large crowd's gun and shot Newton. She was shaking and Emmett was beside her with his hands on her shoulders.

I dropped the gun, a safe distance from Newton, might I add, and went to her.

I took her face in between my hands gently. "Bella, love. Are you alright?" She pressed her face into my chest and held onto me as she sobbed.

I am such an idiot! I should have never meddled in her life to begin with! I have done nothing but make it horrible for her...

"Thank you." She whispered into my chest.

I pressed my nose into her hair, inhaling her sweet sent. "Whatever for, darling?"

"For saving two lives from that horrible man."

I pulled away from her, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. She was biting her lip and blushing red. "Two lives?"

She nodded and looked down at the groud. She whispered so no one but I could hear. "Yes. I am carrying your baby, Edward."

I smiled and took her face in my hand. I didn't care that all of Sheffield was watching right now. I didn't care that the police were talking about what to do with the body and if I should be charged.

I only cared that Isabella, my Bella, my love, was with me right now and that she was the mother of my baby.

I kissed her lips with so much passion it made my heartache. It was a good ache though. One I would live with for the rest of my life if Bella would have me...

**So I think I'm going to do an epi and then this story is done. Thanks SO much for reading. I hope you enjoyed!**

**~*~ Review!~*~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's the epi! A lot of you said 'This story was over too fast!' etc... I just felt like ending it here. But if you want, I might do future takes every now and again if y'all want that. I will if I get enough reviews... ;)**

**Epilogue: A Proper Hello**

_Five years later..._

"Mother!" I heard my son shout through the house to me.

"What is it, Charles?" I said as I hurriedly walked to the front door where his head was poking in.

"Father's coming down the road!" He said before running to the end of the walk practially bouncing on his feet. I smiled and followed him. I stood behind him and put my hands on his shoulders.

Edward had been gone for the past six months helping his father, the new governor of Sheffield, prepare for the annual parade. Carlisle had gotten the position as soon as Michael was gone. I would've thought that I would be charged with murder but the police saw it as self defense. "He had a gun pointed at this young man's head." They'd said. "In my opinion, this ma'am is a hero!"

Of course there were people who didn't see it the same way, which was why Edward and I decided to leave Sheffield, only returning for special visits. We had our son, Charles Edward Cullen, and got married a year later. Almost a year ago we had a little girl, but lost her during the winter. Her name was Madeline Evangeline. It was a sad day that still made me want to cry.

But I couldn't do that now. I knew that my baby girl would have wanted me to be happy when her father came home.

I saw Edward's beautiful smile as he stuck his head out of the stage coach's window waving at us. As it slowed in front of the house, Edward jumped out noting even caring that it was still moving a bit. He quickly came through the gate and pulled his son up in his arms.

"Charlie! You've grown!" He hugged the boy and held him on his hip. "What has your darling mother been feeding you?"

"Spuds!" Charles laughed. Edward sat him on his feet and ruffled his dark bronze hair.

"Go play, my boy. I'll be with you in a moment." Charles ran off. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "But first I must give my beautiful Isabella a proper hello." He smiled wickedly at me before pressing his lips to mine.

A proper hello it was...

**Yes, it's a short epi but whatever...**

**Okie-dokie! That's it! I hope you enjoyed! Please review! =D**

**~Review~**


End file.
